Kazerma Woorg
Kazerma Woorg (カゼルマ・ウォーグ) is a midfielder and captain for Sandorius Eleven. Appearance Kazerma has orange skin with cream coloured patches on his face. He has grey wavy hair, tied in a knot. He wears the Sandorius Eleven uniform with the orange captain band. Personality Kazerma is a very truthful person, and likes to play soccer fairly. He is brave, and stands up for what's right. As seen when he sent the Sandorius citizens away from injuring Earth Eleven's members, and disagreeing against Barga Zachs joining Sandorius Eleven. Plot He debuted in episode 20, stopping the soccer battle members of Earth Eleven and some citizens of Sandorius were playing. He most likely stopped it because of the Sandorius players hurting Earth Eleven's members, and he wants to play fairly against Earth Eleven when he gets the chance to. He appeared in episode 21 with the rest of his team, Sandorius Eleven. Barga Zachs appeared, and said that he would play along with them against Earth Eleven, so that Sandorius would be ensured to win. Kazerma disagreed to this however, but everyone else on the team wanted him to play, and was soon allowed to play with them. In episode 22, he and the rest of his team began their match with Earth Eleven. Kazerma saw through Barga Zachs intentionally-harmful plays and told him to stop, as he didn't like this style of soccer. In episode 23 he continued to play against Earth Eleven fairly, unlike Barga. It was soon half-time, and Barga was infuriated by the fact that the score was 1-1, as Earth Eleven managed to get a goal with Kusaka Ryuuji scoring in his Berserker Mode, with Kyoubou Head. Barga told the entire team to play dirty and to win the match, and because they was all scared of him, they followed his orders. Kazerma didn't comment on the situation, as even he was a little shook. The second-half of the match began and Sandorius Eleven started to play dirty against Earth Eleven, kicking sand in their face and using the grounds surface to their advantage. Kazerma told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen because of they was still scared of Barga. Ichikawa Zanakurou came onto the pitch in place of Matatagi Hayato, and managed to get a goal with his Soul, Lion, surprising Kazerma and Barga as they didn't know they he could use Soul. It was 2-1 to Earth Eleven, and that made Barga so furious that he walked off the pitch, leaving Sandorious Eleven to play freely. Kazerma was running with the ball and he came up to Minaho. He then used his Soul, Dohma, to pass Minaho, and shot with Dust Javelin, scoring the second goal for Sandorius Eleven and making the score 2-2. He used his Soul again to pass Tenma, but after was soon tackled by Konoha using her Soul, Fox. Earth Eleven then made a trail of passes, and Tsurugi scored the final goal with Bicycle Sword, making Earth Eleven the victors of the match. After the match, Kazerma and the other members of Sandorius Eleven was shown to be happy for Earth Eleven, even though the outcome of the match meant that Sandorius would be invaded. In episode 37, Kazerma made a minor appearance alongside his teammates in Sandorius Eleven, watching the match between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. Hissatsu Anime *'SH Dust Javelin' Game *'OF Dig Through' *'SH Dust Javelin' *'SK Power Block' *'SH Ogre Blade' Soul Anime *'SOUL Dohma' Game *'SOUL Dohma' Game Exlcusive Teams *'Galaxy Rivals' Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Sandorius Eleven Category:Sandorius Category:Soul users Category:Galaxy Eleven